Namimori Hanabi
by TathianaAraujo
Summary: A vida normal de Namimori. Normal? Novas histórias, surpresas agradáveis e desagradáveis, mudanças ocorrerão. Fique certo disto.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 01 - Volta às aulas._

As aulas voltaram, e o movimento aumentou. Os alunos do colégio Namimori reuniam-se em grupos contando cada pedaço de uma novidade das férias. Após ter passado Julho, estava chegando o esperado do ano e aquilo era principal assunto dos grupos.

Logo, Yamamoto Takeshi foi o primeiro a atravessar o portão do colégio, não deixando de esboçar o sorriso no rosto na qual sempre fazia mesmo em situações mais assustadoras.

– Realmente! Que falta que este colégio me deu. – Indagava entusiasmado.

Observava os cantos à procura de seus amigos. Ninguém havia chegado ainda. Como ainda era cedo, sentou-se em um banco e ficou a esperar. Algumas tímidas garotas observavam-o de longe, pois o grande jogador de Baseball nunca perdia a sua _fama_ nem mesmo após as férias. Não demorou muito para os outros chegarem, pois a primeira voz que reconheceu foi do próprio _'chefe' _do grupo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

– E-Etto... Onii-chan!

– VOLTAMOS AO **EXTREEEEEEEEEMO!** – Esta nem se fala. Praticamente o único de Namimori que tem tanta empolgação seria Ryohei.

– Ah, Chegaram!

– Yamamoto, chegou mais cedo ao colégio! Não lhe encontramos e fiquei preocupado se você faltaria aula.

– Hahahaha! Tudo bem, hoje eu cheguei um pouco mais cedo mesmo. Estava treinando de manhã.

– "_E-Ele treina até antes das aulas?"_

– Humpf! Só podia ser o maníaco do Baseball...

– Parece que todos chegamos cedo, né? – Doce e calma, a voz de Sasagawa Kyoko vinha de trás dos garotos, junta de Hana.

– Ah, Kyoko-chan! – A voz de Tsuna sobre saía primeiro para o encontro da garota. Afinal, a mesma era a pessoa de quem o Vongola ama.

– Minna, já estão escritos no quadro nossos nomes nas salas. Por sorte estamos todos juntos!

– Sonna! Ficamos mesmo?!

– Que sorte ao **EXTREMO**! De vocês...

– Haha! Só Gokudera que ficou em sala diferente. – Da mesma maneira o Yamamoto tentava fazer uma pegadinha com o amigo.

– NANIAERU?! ESTOU LONGE DO JYUDAIME!?

– Go-Gokudera-kun!

– He, brincadeira!

– "_Yamamoto brincou em uma hora errada, Gokudera poderia ter explodido o colégio!"_

A primeira badalada do sino do colégio ressoava como sinal para os alunos já adentrarem as seguintes salas. Todos incluindo Yamamoto, Tsuna, Kyoko, Gokudera, Ryohei e Hana seguiram para a sala de aula, enquanto Hibari, o líder do Comitê de Disciplina de Namimori sempre no topo ficava observando cada ação feita dos colegiais encontrando algo que não seja _prejudicial _para a disciplina do mesmo.

Vindo de longe, o pequeno Hibird pousava no ombro de seu dono, cantando agudamente o hino que havia aprendido.

– _Miiiiidori Tana biku, Namimori noooo!_

Finalmente às 5 horas haviam se passado, e Tsuna já seguia junto de Yamamoto e Gokudera para a casa. Afinal, ambos os amigos sempre se encontravam pelo caminho, que era o azar de Gokudera. Parando bem em frente à porta de casa, ele levava o corpo para frente como forma de agradecimento.

– Arigato por me acompanharem até aqui.

– Heh, sem problemas! Acompanharei Jyudaime até as profundezas do mar! – Obviamente ele achava que os elogios eram todos para ele, ignorando o fato de Yamamoto ter acompanhado também.

– Haha! Então, nos vemos amanhã, Tsuna?

– AH! Amanhã será o dia em que terá aquele festival do colégio, né?! As aulas ficarão suspensas e o dia inteiro será apenas em função disto!

Isso mesmo. O colégio Namimori estará organizando um grande festival em que os próprios alunos com a criatividade deles criarão uma atração para cada sala. Cada aluno terá de ficar 2 horas ajudando na produção no dia tão esperado ocorrendo trocas entre eles. Porém, os alunos foram misturados, e alguns estão juntos de outros.

– Jyudaime, qual foi o seu tema?!

– Er... Me-Meu tema foi escolhido como... – Engolia a seco, por razões próprias ele odiava seu tema e por isso mesmo queria faltar o festival escolar.

– Uma casa dos horrores, acertei? – Falava por instinto. Pela maneira que demostrava ser da face de Tsuna, era algo profundamente assustador.

– ...Isso, Isso mesmo.

– Não se preocupe, jogarei bomba em todos aqueles que tentarem lhe assustar!

– Não! Não precisa! Acho que terei que ir de qualquer jeito, Reborn irá me obrigar.

Já era de se esperar o professor particular mandar o próprio aluno ir a um festival escolar. Se Tsuna não fosse, saberia que ganharia muitas palmadas de Reborn.

– Yare, já está tarde. Daqui a pouco o velho vai me dar bronca se eu demorar mais, hehe! – Coçava a nuca por nervoso.

– Hai! Então, nos vemos amanhã Jyudaime~!

– Tudo bem. Mata ashita minna!

Estendia a mão para a despedida enquanto corria em direção à porta de casa.

Xxx

Autora desu: Pessoal, esta foi a minha primeira Fic, ai que emoção!

Não sei se ficou legal, acho que ficou uma porcaria mas dei o meu melhor quanto fui escrevê-la. Ah! Já avisando que teremos próximos capítulos! Estou me sentindo tão inspirada em escrever esta FIC. :3

Gostou? Não gostou? Quer mais capítulos? Comentário? Deixe um Review e me deixe feliz! ^.^ /fail


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 02 – Festival Namimori_

– Sejam todos bem vindos ao Festival Escolar de Namimori!

A faixa do portão escolar foi cortada. Agora era a hora. Via de trás do vidro a multidão de familiares e pessoas de fora vindo visitar este Festival. O grupo de Teatro, a exposição de artes, os jogos anuais, todos foram feitos por mãos dos próprios alunos. O que mais me deixava curioso era saber qual foi o tema escolhido do grupo de Kyoko-chan.

– Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, tem 5 minutos para estar no seu posto.

Agora era à hora de eu entrar na cabine e ficar no meu lugar. Mas... Como raios eu irei assustar as pessoas da maneira em que estou vestido?! Estou parecendo um idiota! As faixas estavam exageradas na cabeça e ainda apertadas demais, o sangue falso estava horrivelmente aguado demais e com a cor muito clara, e principalmente: _QUE RAIOS DE ROUPA MENDIGAL TERIA UMA HIME DAS FADAS PIRIMPIMPIM NA FRENTE?!_ Tá certo que os detalhes das mangas estão cortadas como deveriam, e a roupa parece um lixo como zumbi, só que... Aquilo seria motivo de risadas! Mamãe não deveria ter feito a camisa pra mim.

Ótimo, agora eu esperava em meu posto as vítimas de gozação do Bom-em-nada-Tsuna. Já ouvia os gritos vindo de outros alunos, isto me deixava mais nervoso de alguma forma. A sombra das duas colegiais estavam se aproximando. Como era mesmo? Bu? Me virava precionando os olhos e _tentando_ se tornar o cara mais assustador de Namimori, até que... Senti uma bala atravessar minha cabeça naquele mesmo segundo.

– Ah! Ouvi um barulho vindo daquela direção!

As colegiais seguiram para o caminho da onde escutaram o som. Logo, se deparam com um cadáver Tsunayoshi, e gritos histéricos vinham de ambas quando percebiam que eu também estava _"estufando"_.

– Re..... **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN**!! IREI ASSUSTÁ-LAS COMO O MEU ÚLTIMO DESEJO!

– KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

Não precisava de mais nenhum passo até que elas saíram correndo para fora da sala provavelmente chorando de medo. Me recompus.

– Na-NANI?

– Parece que precisa de ajuda. – A voz de quem eu menos esperava, o pequeno bebê na qual eu menos gostaria de ver naquele momento, Reborn apareceu.

– Re-Reborn?! O que faz aqui?!?

– Seu dever é coletar o máximo de pontos para o seu grupo para que no final consiga um acompanhante na roda gigante. Quem sabe seu tutor não pode ir?

– Mais nem pensar! Além do mais, eu não tenho vontade de freqüentar esta roda gigante.

– Mas irá! – Logo acertava-o em sua barriga com grande força, como fazia.

– ITAI!

– Bem, agora é com você. – Antes mesmo que eu pudesse olhá-lo, Reborn já havia saído.

– "_Por...Porque sempre comigo?!"_

– Tsunayoshi-kun, você conseguiu o máximo de pontos para nós! Agora iremos completá-lo, não se preocupe, já está liberado. E agradecemos muito pela sua ajuda!

– Con.. Consegui? Ah, d-doo itashimashite! ...Então já vou indo!

Segui para a cabine para retirar a fantasia o mais rápido que pude, estava um pouco envergonhado. No momento em que coloquei aquela roupa mais confortável me senti melhor, e pude sair da sala.

**O**O**O**O**O**

Agora finalmente posso visitar a sala dos outros! Era o que eu mais esperava, pois minha curiosidade estava já me encomodando. Gokudera-kun havia me passado ás salas em que todos ficaram em um pequeno papel com tudo anotado, peguei-o do bolso e segui para a sala mais próxima entre as anotadas: Que seria a de Gokudera.

– Bem, é aqui.

Olho para cima, para conferir o número da sala. Realmente, era. Levemente encosto na maçaneta da porta, virando e a destrancando, já adentrando ao local.

Somente gotas e mais gotas além de reticências eram a minha resposta para _aquilo_. Gokudera estava vestido de empregado junto de dois felinos ao lado, que já era de se notar a ferida que ele tinha feito no rosto. Porém, até que era bonito. Gokudera gostava mesmo de animais!

– Ah, Gokudera-kun!

– JYU-JYUDAIME?! Ah, sim, bom-bom dia!

– Este foi o tema que a sua sala escolheu?

– É que... Er...  
– Realmente combina com a personalidade de Gokudera-kun!

– Me-Mesmo?! Fui eu quem... Quem deu o exemplo para a turma.

– Eeeeh?

"_Gokudera-kun que deu o exemplo para a sala de aula?! Nunca imaginaria este tipo de coisa vindo dele!"_

– Mas, Gokudera-kun, está gostando do seu tema?

– O-Oh~!

– Sabe, achei Gokudera-kun muito carinhoso quando o vi segundos atrás.

– Jyuudaime...

– Certo, tenho que seguir para ver o resto da turma né?

– Ah... Yoshi! Daqui a pouco meu turno acabará. Então logo encontrarei vocês!

– Ok, então até breve~!

– Até~!

"_O que foi aquilo que eu senti?"_

**O**O**O**O**O**

Estava escrito no papel: _Sasagawa Ryohei._

Isto significa que a sala de Kyoko-chan está por perto! Mal posso esperar!

_Notas da autora__: _

_YOSHI MINNA~! Sei que eu demorei décadas para escrever esta fic e postá-la. Mas, nunca a abandonarei. Nem que eu demore mais de um ano, eu irei continuá-la! ...Ok, exagerei. Demo, Este capítulo era para ser retratado como GokuderaXTsuna mas os casais ainda não estão definitivos. Então por enquanto eu colocarei em desfoque. O próximo capítulo não irá demorar!_

_Mata ashita~!_


End file.
